Birdramon
|java=Atori Shigematsu |javan=(Adventure) |enva=Melodee Spevack |envan=(Adventure)Digimon Encyclopedia: Digimon Adventure "B" |partner=Sora Takenouchi Esmeralda Kosaburo Katsura Fusion Fighters/United Army |jacards= , , , , |encards= , |s1=Saberdramon |g1=Dramon-type |n1=(Ja:) ウィングモンContest entry name Wingmon |n2=(Ko:) 버드라몬 Birdramon |n3=(Sr:) Птицомон n dub Pticomon }} Birdramon is a Giant Bird Digimon. It has an appearance shrouded in blazing flames. Just like Meramon, it is a Digimon that was generated from the Internet's defensive "Meramon". It flaps its gigantic wings, and flies about the sky. Although its personality is in no way combative, it unleashes counterattacks against attacking enemies to a furious degree.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/birdramon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Birdramon] Attacks *'Meteor Wing': Flaps its wings and hurls its feathers like meteors. Design Birdramon is a giant bird of fire similar to the mythological . Its body is wreathed almost entirely in orange flames. The only parts that are not are its mouth with protruding teeth and its two talons, each of which has five claws. It has blue eyes and large wings capable of supporting flight. Etymologies ;Birdramon (バードラモン) Official romanization given in the Digimon Reference Book and used throughout the franchise. *'En:' *Dra. From Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer The Birdramon Variable deals damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Birdramon digivolves from a line 10 or 16 Biyomon equipped with a Digi-Egg and can digivolve to Garudamon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Birdramon card, titled "PF TA Plus IV", increases a Digimon's TA by 8. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Birdramon appeared with sometime after the invasion on 's castle and before Taichi Yagami and went to fight Neo Saiba and . Digimon Next As Tsurugi enters the Net Battle, a Birdramon flies through the city. Digimon World Birdramon digivolves from Agumon and Biyomon, and can digivolve into Phoenixmon or Vademon depending on its stats. A Birdramon can be found at The Great Canyon Top Area. Birdramon has made a nest out of many odd and out of place metal objects like rebar, street signs, and I-Beams. When investigating the nest, the gets confronted by the burning bird. It is easily the most difficult boss in the Great Canyon. Unlike most boss digimon, who drop stat raising chips, Birdramon immediately warps the Protagonist to File City after defeat. Digimon World 2 Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon, and can digivolve into Garudamon. It appears in certain Domains with Ikkakumon and Gururumon or with Mojyamon. Suprisingly, it is able to walk 2 tiles at once, making it almost impossible to avoid. Digimon World 3 Birdramon is only available as a Red Champion Card with 11/9. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Digital Card Battle Birdramon is the fourth opponent in the first Wiseman Tower's Battle Arena. She uses the "First Attack" Deck. The Birdramon card is #020 and is a Champion level Fire-type card with 710 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Meteor Wing": inflicts 500 damage. * "Fire Flap": inflicts 310 damage. * "Mach Grinder": inflicts 130 damage, and attacks first. Its support effect is "Attack first." Digimon World Re: Digitize Birdramon can digivolve from Biyomon, Candlemon, Guilmon, or Lalamon. Taiga can recruit another Birdramon into city by fighting it and and then talking to it after 3 days. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Racing Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon. Digimon World DS Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon, and can digivolve into Garudamon. Birdramon also appears in Mangrove Woods. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Birdramon is #110, and is an Champion-level, Attacker-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 149 HP, 168 MP, 92 Attack, 75 Defense, 88 Spirit, 90 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 3 and Ether Eddy4 traits. Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve to Garudamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Birdramon, your Digimon must be at least level 19, with 60% friendship. Birdramon can DNA digivolve to Parrotmon with Unimon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve into Garudamon or Parrotmon. It can be found in the Palette Amazon. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Fictional birds Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire